Underwater inspection operations can be a complicated task for a robotic system, especially when the task is performed while floating in water, for example, at a midpoint of the water column. Robotic manipulation of an inspection tool, such as an inspection arm, can be difficult as reaction forces from the inspected surface can push a remotely operated vehicle (“ROV”) backward and disturb its stability. Similarly, performing marine life cleaning on an underwater pipe or pipeline, e.g., using a water jet, will create a strong push back making it difficult to stabilize the ROV.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide underwater vehicles that are structurally configured and operationally controlled to solve the stability issues associated with reaction forces caused by operation of tools, for instance, a robotic arm or a cleaning system (by way of example, and not limitation, a spinning brush or a cavitation/water jet). The present invention as described herein provides a solution to this and other problems.